


Red Hood and Robin Show: Block Buster

by Gemini_00



Series: Batfamily Shorts [31]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman and Robin (Comics), Nightwing (Web Series), Red Hood Fan Series, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: Bat Family Bonding, Batfamily, Big Brother Jason Todd, Light Angst, Other, Smol Damian Wayne, brother bonding, light humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 04:29:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17974523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gemini_00/pseuds/Gemini_00
Summary: Inspired by the Red Hood and Robin Show by the Red Hood Fanseries. The episode where both Damian and Jason criticize Suicide Squad.Jason and Damian go to Blockbuster for some kinda-maybe needed bonding time.





	Red Hood and Robin Show: Block Buster

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the Red Hood and Robin Show. Episode: Beary Allen
> 
> it is crunch time for the Red Hood Fan Series. I'm taking some request for the searches involving Damian and/or Jason in hopes that my lovely readers will donate to their kick start!!! It's almost the deadline boys and girls. I highly recommend you guys getting some kickass bat fam fluff that they produce. So please recommend and please support them! P.S: There is suppose to be a Nightwing and Deathstroke in season 2!
> 
> Please support this wonderful Batfamily/Redhood fan series where I've gathered my inspiration for Damian Wayne and Jason Todd. Seriously they are Ismahawk level good  
> https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCq-0ZJeZQ99fS8CiF6nBlgg
> 
> and please support their Kickstart by donating even a dollar and share with your friends! They need it or we won't get a season two. They have about less than 1.2k to go and only three days left! Please!!
> 
> http://bit.ly/redhoods2
> 
> Also, I've made a Tumblr. This is going to start with snippet and such for special post about the series and edits :)
> 
> carleegem2000

Dick would do this for Jason. After he and Bruce had his scream match with Bruce and he got over the whole replacement thing. Dick probably did this with Tim while Jason was…. Not around. He had Damian first, they probably did a movie night.

 

“Lego Batman?” Jason offered. The deadpan look he received from the kid had him put the disk back on the shelf.

 

“We can order whatever inane movie back at your pad,” Damian definitely did not whine. But Jason enjoyed the movie store the same way he enjoyed the book store. There was something about actually holding whatever you were about to read or watch. Bruce understood that even if Tim and Dick didn’t. It was his and Jason’s thing- maybe it could be a Damian/Jason thing.

 

“Your dad was a big movie buff. Alot of people don’t know that,” Jason said before he thought it through.

 

“You’re right,” Damian replied sharply, “I did not know that.”

 

Jason feels the guilt along with the beads of sweat. He rubbed the back of his neck in nervous habit, “ Do you want to talk about it?”

 

“Lets watch this,” Damian completely ignored the older brother. Instead he reached for the Dark Knight Rises. Yeah, lets not watch something with the joker. Let avoid the Dark Knight trilogy in general. Dick has a thing against the clown. Damian probably won’t react well to the al Ghul storyline.

 

“What about this?” Jason holds up ‘Superman vs Batman’, “Your dad beats up Clark.”

 

“Am I supposed to be surprised?” Damian raised his brow. Jason immediately rolled his eyes because nothing was pleasing this kid. He was about to call it quits when the only copy of Suicide Squad was left on the shelf. It had the joker it the previews but it was Leto and Jason could take that.

 

“This?” Jason pleaded, just a little.

 

“Tt,” The kid looked on with disdain, “But I hold the popcorn bowl.”

 

“Deal,” Jason nodded. He’s pretty sure he said something similar to Bruce once.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the Red Hood and Robin Show. Episode: Beary Allen
> 
> it is crunch time for the Red Hood Fan Series. I'm taking some request for the searches involving Damian and/or Jason in hopes that my lovely readers will donate to their kick start!!! It's almost the deadline boys and girls. I highly recommend you guys getting some kickass bat fam fluff that they produce. So please recommend and please support them! P.S: There is suppose to be a Nightwing and Deathstroke in season 2!
> 
> Please support this wonderful Batfamily/Redhood fan series where I've gathered my inspiration for Damian Wayne and Jason Todd. Seriously they are Ismahawk level good  
> https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCq-0ZJeZQ99fS8CiF6nBlgg
> 
> and please support their Kickstart by donating even a dollar and share with your friends! They need it or we won't get a season two. They have about 1.5k to go and only three days left! Please!!
> 
> http://bit.ly/redhoods2
> 
> Also, I've made a Tumblr. This is going to start with snippet and such for special post about the series and edits :)
> 
> carleegem2000


End file.
